LDR
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Postingan baru dari sosial media menjadi pemberitahu keadaan Jeno padanya, Renjun menutup mata dengan keyakinan kalau bukan hanya dia yang mempertahankan hubungan ini. Tags : NoRen, NCT Dream (saya masih cinta NoRen kok)


.

LDR (Light Drizzle in Relationship)

(Jeno x Renjun)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _warnings : plot ngedrama, ooc, typos_

.

Hubungan jarak jauh bukan hubungan mudah yang disenangi dan ingin dipilih oleh banyak pasangan, tidak berbeda dari Renjun yang melakukan hubungan jarak jauh dengan Jeno. Postingan baru dari akun sosial media milik Jeno menjadi pemberitahu keadaan Jeno padanya, membuat Renjun merasa dirinya tidak berbeda dari ratusan pengikut akun sosial media Jeno yang banyak diantaranya tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Pemuda marga Lee itu. Pesan rindu juga penuh perhatian dirangkai sebaik mungkin oleh Renjun, hanya tersimpan atau dihapus setelahnya oleh Renjun yang tidak ingin mengganggu waktu belajar Jeno.

Renjun memiliki rasa terima kasih tidak terbilang pada Jaemin yang sering memberikan kabar mengenai Jeno padanya, juga menanyakan kabarnya dan melakukan obrolan menggunakan Bahasa Korea (membuat Renjun tidak canggung untuk mengobrol menggunakan Bahasa Korea, saat Jeno memiliki waktu untuk menghubunginya). Bagaimanapun, Jaemin memilih jurusan yang berbeda dari Jeno –temannya sedari sekolah menengah atas- dan ada saat dimana Jaemin juga memiliki kesibukan yang menyulitkan dirinya bertemu dengan Jeno. Dua pekan ini Jaemin disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliah, membuat Renjun harus menahan tanya mengenai Jeno.

Kening Renjun membentur meja, tidak memiliki keinginan mengangkat wajahnya hingga aroma makanan yang dia pesan memenuhi indra penciumannya. Chenle memberikan sorot cemas untuknya saat dia mengangkat wajah, Renjun memberi senyum tipis untuk mengurangi kecemasan sang adik sepupu . . .

"Kau memikirkan perempuan di postingan Jeno?" Pertanyaan Chenle direspon kernyitan di wajah Renjun, berpura tidak memahami ucapan Chenle. Melakukan hubungan jarak jauh memiliki arti dia harus membiasakan diri dengan postingan Jeno bersama orang lain, tapi ada satu perempuan di postingan terbaru Jeno juga menandai Jeno pada beberapa postingannya, Renjun juga tidak melewatkan ucapan selamat atau menggoda dua orang yang mendominasi kolom komentar

"Aku sedang dipusingkan dengan tugas dari Dosen Liu, bukan memikirkan perempuan di postingan Jeno" Jujur Renjun, meski sosok perempuan cantik yang dipanggil 'ddiddi' itu turut mengambil bagian kecil untuk rasa pusing dalam kepalanya. Kalau saja dia tidak memikirkan sosok itu secara larut, dia akan memiliki tidur yang cukup dan berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari Dosen Liu malam tadi

"Semalam kau bahkan memikirkannya hingga kau tidak beristirahat dengan cukup, Jun-Ge" Chenle memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih, ekspresi yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali dia menemukan sosok lain di postingan Jeno

"Kantung mataku kelihatan buruk ya?" Renjun melontarkan tanya selagi memegangi bagian bawah dari matanya, berusaha mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan dan berhasil menerima tatapan ingin tahu dari Chenle sebagaimana respon yang dia harapkan

"Iya. Karena kantung matamu menjadi lebih buruk dan kau masih memikirkan tugas Dosen Liu, aku tahu kalau kau memikirkan perempuan itu semalam" Chenle memasang ekspresi bangga, seperti murid dengan kepintaran biasa yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari guru

"Kau memang cerdas" Renjun memberi pujian, ingin melupakan pembicaraan mengenai si perempuan cantik atau tugas Dosen Liu dan hanya memikirkan makan siangnya. Tangan Renjun menarik mangkuk pada posisi dekatnya, mengaduk menu makan siangnya sebelum dia mengambil satu suapan

"Tapi, Jeno memang menyimpang atau dia pernah memiliki Kekasih Perempuan?" Chenle bertanya saat Renjun menghabiskan separuh dari isi mangkuknya, membuat Renjun mengusap kuah di dagunya sebelum dia mengangkat wajah

"Dia pernah memiliki Kekasih Perempuan" Renjun menjawab tanpa minat, menyimpan bingung pada ekspresi berlebihan Chenle

"Jeno memiliki beberapa teman yang menyimpang atau orang lain yang menyimpan di lingkungannya?" Renjun belum mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Chenle, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menjawab

"Iya, Haechan sebagai contoh" Jawab Renjun, mengungkap nama teman Jeno yang seumur dengannya dan memiliki Kekasih Laki-laki yang sering dibanggakan –meski lebih sering dihina juga dikatai–. Jaemin adalah teman Jeno yang paling dekat dengannya dan lebih sering dekat dengan laki-laki, tapi dia belum memiliki Kekasih sejauh yang Renjun ketahui

"Aku khawatir kalau dia tidak serius dan hanya mencoba hubungan dengan Renjun-Gege" Tidak ada yang salah dengan perkataan Chenle, tapi nafsu makan Renjun mengawang usai dia mendengar ucapan yang lebih muda

"Kami memiliki hubungan selama enam bulan. Kenapa dia melakukan hubungan selama enam bulan, kalau dia hanya ingin mencoba?" Balas Renjun, melakukan usaha memberi kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri kalau bukan hanya dia yang ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini

"Entahlah" Jawaban Chenle menutup pembicaraan, menjadi akhir tidak jelas yang seharusnya tidak mengganggu Renjun. Tema pembicaraan ini pernah didengar oleh Renjun pada awal hubungannya, rasa khawatir dari kakak sepupunya tapi saat itu Renjun memiliki keyakinan penuh kalau Jeno bukan iseng atau sekedar mencoba. Sosok perempuan cantik di postingan Jeno dalam sepekan ini melunturkan percaya diri Renjun, utamanya karena dia tidak bisa menanyakannya pada Jaemin.

.

Renjun memikirkan kalau dia tidak menerima kabar Jeno dari Jaemin, seharusnya dia menghubungi Jeno secara langsung dan menanyakan kabarnya dengan benar. Pembicaraan Chenle mengenai Jeno yang bosan dan tidak serius dengannya membuat Renjun merasa ide menghubungi Jeno bukanlah ide yang bagus, dia tidak mempersiapkan diri kalau saja Jeno mengabaikan atau membalas pesan dengan perkataan tajam. Kepala Renjun membentur buku contoh materi, tidak tahan dengan pemikiran Jeno dan 'ddiddi' juga tugas yang begitu sulit dia rampungkan.

Nada dering menandakan panggilan masuk bisa didengar di sudut kamar Renjun, membuat Renjun meraih ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja sisi tempat tidur. Tidak ada nada dering istimewa bagi setiap kontak yang disimpan oleh Renjun, membuatnya tidak memiliki ide mengenai sosok yang menghubunginya di waktu malam ini. Bisikan samar dalam dirinya mengharapkan kalau si penelepon adalah Jeno yang ingin menanyakan kabar juga menjelaskan, meski dia merasa takut kalau penelepon itu memang Jeno, Jeno yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya.

Jemari Renjun menggeser ikon hijau untuk menerima panggilan video dari Jeno, menormalkan detak jantung juga ekspresinya sebelum dia kembali mengarahkan kamera depan pada wajahnya. Perempuan cantik yang ditampilkan layar ponselnya bukan sesuatu yang dia harapkan, kalau dia berani jujur . . .

"Hai" Perempuan itu memberi sapaan dengan nada riang padanya, memberi senyum yang memper tebal rasa tidak percaya diri Renjun. Renjun membentuk senyuman kecil sebagai balasan, merasa canggung dengan sosok perempuan yang membuatnya tidur larut demi memikirkan apa hubungan antara sosok ini dengan Kekasihnya

"Hai" Renjun melempar balasan yang tidak kalah canggung dari senyumannya, entah kenapa perempuan itu melontarkan tawa ringan setelah mendengar balasan

"Jeno mengatakan hal benar, saat dia mengatakan kau adalah orang yang lucu" Gambar di layar berputar hingga Renjun merasa pening, menambah pening dari banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya yang saling mendesak untuk segera dikeluarkan

"Kau menghubungi Renjun? Kapan aku mengijinkanmu untuk menghubungi Renjun?" Suara Jeno terdengar, sementara Renjun hanya menemukan pemandangan pintu kaca dari kedai mi yang tidak ramai (pemandangan yang berhasil dia lihat saat ponsel berputar)

"Aku sebal, habisnya kau tidak juga memberi kejelasan" Nada bicara gadis itu kedengaran sebal, membuat Renjun menduga dia sedang memasang ekspresi merengut. Kejelasan apa? Mungkin, gadis ini dekat dengan Jeno namun dia tidak menerima kejelasan, karena Jeno memiliki hubungan dengannya?

"Nanti aku akan memberi kejelasan padanya, kau tidak perlu melibatkan diri" Kata Jeno dengan nada kesal. Renjun tidak ingin memiliki pemikiran buruk mengenai Jeno juga perempuan itu, tapi tidakkah pembicaraan ini mengarah pada sang gadis ingin diresmikan oleh Jeno dan merasa terganggu dengan dirinya?

"Bodoh! Nanti itu kapan? Kau ingin dia menerima ucapan selamat untuk hubungannya dengan orang lain, lalu kau menjelaskannya?" Perkataan itu disambut hening, Renjun mengernyitkan kening karena tidak mengerti. Gambar kembali berputar, kamera memperlihatkan wajah Jeno selama beberapa saat yang direspon canggung oleh Renjun maupun Jeno

"Aku akan menjelaskannya" Panggilan video berakhir, setelah Jeno mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi juga nada bicara yang gugup. Renjun merasa seharusnya dia tidak memiliki pemikiran buruk, namun dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia bisa memiliki pemikiran bagus tanpa penjelasan yang mendukung

"Hah, aku tidak tahu" Renjun menenggelamkan wajahnya di halaman buku contoh materi, bunyi panggilan membuat Renjun mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. Perasaan kecewa berusaha disingkirkan oleh Renjun saat dia menemukan Chenle yang mengoceh berisik sebagai penelepon, alih-alih Jeno yang memberi penjelasan.

.

Penghujung pekan merupakan saat dimana Renjun mengambil nafas diantara kegiatan kuliah atau tumpukan tugas, biasanya dia menerima telepon atau panggilan video dari Jeno dan saling menukar cerita mengenai kegiatan mereka selama satu pekan terakhir. Kalender meja menandakan kalau ingatan Renjun berasal dari penghujung di dua pekan yang lalu, mengingat Jeno hanya memberi pesan singkat yang memberitahunya memiliki tugas di luar kota dan kesulitan mendapat sinyal pada hujung pekan lalu. Renjun tidak memiliki harapan besar kalau Jeno akan menghubunginya hari ini.

Terhitung tiga hari dari saat Jeno mengatakan 'aku akan menjelaskan' di akhir panggilan video mereka, Renjun ingin menaruh kagum pada dirinya yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kalau saja dia tidak terbaring di kasur dengan sorot cemas dari Chenle. Penjaga Unit Kesehatan hanya mengatakan kalau dia kekurangan istirahat juga terlalu banyak pikiran, tapi Chenle menasehatinya seolah Renjun memakan tanaman beracun dengan ceroboh dan mengalami keracunan. Paling tidak dia terselamatkan dari omelan Chenle hingga siang ini, karena Chenle memiliki janji temu dengan seseorang.

Bantal Renjun tidak membatasi bunyi dentingan bel yang mengganggu istirahat Renjun, bermaksud untuk melelapkan diri hingga matahari meninggi dan Chenle selesai memiliki pertemuan dengan entah siapa . . .

" _Tunggu sebentar_ " Renjun menggunakan bahasa sehari-harinya, menyeret langkah dengan enggan akibat rasa pening memberi pukulan kuat pada kepalanya. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu untuk menemukan sosok yang tidak asing baginya

"Kau sedang sakit?" Pertanyaan Jeno membuat Renjun ingin melepaskan daun pintu dan melempar benda itu di wajahnya, kalau dia memiliki tenaga yang cukup. Jeno pikir, siapa yang membuat Renjun kesulitan tidur dan merasa pening selama lebih kurang sepekan ini?

"Aku hanya kekurangan istirahat" Tangan Renjun mendorong pintu untuk membuka lebih lebar, merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan ingin tahu dari tetangga yang melintasi lorong atau membuka apartemen untuk mengambil barang di depan pintu

"Karena aku dan Xiyeon?" Jeno bertanya selagi mengekori langkah Renjun, tidak mengetahui bagaimana pikiran Renjun merutuki rak sepatu yang terlalu berat untuk dia lemparkan pada wajah tidak berdosa di belakangnya

"Bukan" Rutukan Renjun hanya disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri, beralasan kalau dia terlalu pening untuk melakukan perdebatan saat ini (kalaupun tubuhnya berada dalam kondisi terbaik, dia lebih sering menyimpan rutukannya dan berusaha mendengarkan ucapan Jeno dengan ekspresi tenang). Renjun memiliki pengalaman buruk mengenai dirinya menjadi Kekasih yang terlalu baik, tapi memori itu tidak mengubah sikapnya pada Jeno hingga kini

"Aku tahu kau memikirkannya, dan aku pikir tindakanku memang salah. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin menjelaskan melalui telepon agar kau bisa memukulku secara langsung" Jeno membuka suara setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu sudah menumpu lututnya di lantai saat Renjun menghentikan langkah dan membalik tubuhnya

"Kau tidak memberi alasan yang membuatku perlu memukulmu, meski kupikir aku sangat ingin melakukannya setelah kau menekan bel dan mengganggu rencana istirahatku hari ini" Renjun memiliki banyak alasan yang membuatnya ingin memukul Jeno atau melemparkan barang apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya pada pemuda itu, tapi rasa pening yang mengganggunya sepekan ini tidak teratasi dengan pelampiasan emosi yang tidak dewasa semacam itu

"Pekan lalu aku tidak menghubungimu dan hanya mengirim pesan singkat, karena tempat yang dipilih teman kelompokku memiliki sinyal yang buruk. Walau begitu aku sesekali mengkhawatirkanmu, namun aku juga melakukan permainan dengan teman kelompokku. Kami melakukan permainan tantangan di jalan pulang, dan aku menerima tantangan memposting gambar dengan Xiyeon juga tidak menanggapi apapun di kolom komentar. Kupikir kau sangat marah, dan penjelasan dari telepon tidak akan cukup" Cerita Jeno, meringankan separuh dari rasa pening di kepala Renjun

"Xiyeon menandaimu pada beberapa postingan di akunnya, dan dia menghubungiku menggunakan ponselmu. Kupikir, kalian memang dekat" Renjun tidak mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Jeno yang mengangkat wajah, si pemilik marga Lee masih berada di posisi menumpu lutut

"Kami memang dekat, Xiyeon adalah saudara sepupuku yang sebelumnya menetap di Jepang. Bahasa Koreanya fasih, tapi dia belum mengetahui banyak hal dan terus menempel padaku. Aku belum sempat mengenalkannya padamu, setelah kuingat" Jeno menjelaskan, seketika membuat Renjun merasa rasa peningnya selama sepekan ini adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia

"Ah, begitu" Renjun selalu mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya selama orang itu tidak menjelekkan Chenle juga orangtuanya, Renjun terus mengabaikan panggilan 'budak cinta' yang disematkan Chenle padanya

"Kenapa kau meresponnya dengan begitu tenang? Aku sengaja datang karena berpikir kalau kau ingin merutuki dan memukuliku setelah kau mendengar penjelasanku, jadi kau seharusnya melempar barang dan mengataiku dengan kata kasar. Pelampiasan emosi seperti itu, lebih baik daripada kau memendam sendiri dan memperburuk kondisi tubuhmu" Tatapan Jeno tidak berpindah dari Renjun yang memperlihatkan ekspresi berpikir, sebelum dia memulai mulutnya untuk mengatakan apapun

"Kulit buah nanas" Kata Renjun, memasang ekspresi polos seolah dia bukan orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab dari kernyitan tidak mengerti di wajah Jeno

"Hah?" Jeno menemukan suaranya untuk melontarkan rasa tidak mengertinya terhadap maksud perkataan Renjun, si pemilik marga Huang memasang ekspresi 'apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?'

"Kau mengatakan, paling tidak aku seharusnya mengataimu dengan kata kasar" Renjun merasa kalau penjelasannya seperti anak kecil yang tidak memahami perkataan Jeno dengan benar, tapi dia tidak berpikir kalau dirinya perlu merutuki Jeno setelah mendengar penjelasan Jeno secara langsung, setelah Jeno datang ke Tiongkok untuk menjelaskan padanya, setelah Jeno menumpu lutut karena rasa bersalah padanya

'GREB' Tubuh Renjun menjadi limbung dan punggungnya mungkin saja membentur lantai kalau tangan Jeno tidak berada di punggungnya, menarik dirinya dalam dekapan erat yang enggan dilepas seperti orang yang menemukan suatu kesukaan atau kesayangannya setelah waktu yang lama. Dua bulan memang waktu panjang untuk pasangan kekasih seusia mereka tidak menemui satu sama lain, hanya mengandalkan peralatan canggih juga sinyal yang terkadang buruk

"Ini adalah salah satu alasan aku menyukaimu" Ucapan Jeno membuat Renjun memikirkan perkataan Chenle mengenai Jeno melakukan hubungan dengannya karena iseng, ingin tahu, atau bagaimanapun si yang lebih muda menyebutnya. Celetukan tidak berpikir panjang Chenle juga merupakan sesuatu yang membebani kepalanya, meski dia tidak mengatakannya pada si pemilik marga Zhong itu

"Kenapa kau . . . menyukaiku?" Pertanyaan Renjun membuat Jeno memberi ruang dari dekapannya, mencari mata Renjun yang memperlihatkan sorot cemas juga takut. Jeno tidak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran, tapi dia ingat Jaemin menanyakan puluhan tanya untuk memastikan keseriusan dirinya pada Renjun (memastikan Jeno bukan iseng atau ingin tahu, sebagaimana yang dilakukan mantan kekasih Jaemin terdahulu) saat si Na menemukan postingannya bersama Xiyeon

"Huang Ren Jun, alasannya karena kau adalah Renjun. aku bukan hanya iseng atau ingin tahu, aku yakin" Dalam posisi dekat seperti ini, Jeno menemukan rona kemerahan di wajah Renjun dengan mudah. Suhu tubuh tidak normal Renjun membuat Jeno merutuki dirinya yang menunda datang hingga hujung pekan, yakin kalau salah satu alasan Renjun sakit karena memikirkan dirinya dengan Xiyeon

"Ah, begitu" Kantuk kembali menyerang Renjun usai dia menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang menimbulkan rasa pening di kepalanya selama lebih kurang sepekan ini, abai pada tawa kecil Jeno saat dia menunduk dan mengusap sudut matanya

"Kau membutuhkan istirahat, yang sudah kurusak selama satu pekan ini" Jeno melepas dekapannya dan mengikuti Renjun ke kamar, menyibak tirai kamar tanpa respon sang pemilik kamar yang mengelungkan diri untuk posisi nyaman

"Kau berada disini, hingga aku bangun?" Tanya Renjun saat Jeno menambahkan beban di tempat tidurnya, si Huang merasakan bantal empuk yang menyangga kepalanya diinterupsi oleh lengan si Lee

"Iya, aku berada disini sepanjang waktu yang kau inginkan. Tidurlah" Usapan dari tangan Jeno yang tidak menyangga kepalanya mengantarkan Renjun pada istirahat nyamannya setelah satu pekan, menutup mata dengan keyakinan kalau bukan hanya dia yang serius dan ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

AAA-aku ngga tahu aku nulis apaan. Awalnya mau nulis cerita yang ringan dan senang aja buat ultahnya Jeno, tapi malah ide kayak gini yang berhasil aku selesain. Antara akunya sering ngeliat adegan ngedrama atau masih sedih gegara Break Time dihapus sama pihak ffn, jadi mood aku ngedukung cerita ini dirampungin dengan cepat. Maaf buat penggemar NoRen, karena cerita ultahnya Jeno malah jadi begini. Makasih, buat yang mau baca cerita ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
